


Till We Meet Again

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Kinda sad?, M/M, Orphans, Separations, Two Shot, Valentine's Day, but like only for a second, part two will be posted on white day :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: when they got together, he thought nothing can separate them. But fate tells him otherwise..
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 2





	Till We Meet Again

Siwon rolled in his bed, something woke him up, a light creak coming from the doorway, but he ignored it and let himself fall asleep again, then he felt something touching his cheek. Fearing that it was some kind of bug, he softly slapped it away before turning to his side. A soft chuckle was heard from the side of his bed. He opened one of his eyes to see Ryeowook, already in uniform. He furrowed his eyebrows at the younger boy, "Why are you in uniform?".

Ryeowook let out his iconic laugh, causing Siwon's roommate to wake up. (Siwon was terrified when he realized Heechul gave him a glare). The taller boy sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked at the clock and  _ oh he was very late _ .

He quickly got up and took his towel running straight to the bathroom. Ignoring the loud laughs coming from Ryeowook and Heechul.

When he forced Ryeowook to wait outside while he got dressed. He was putting the stuff in his bag when Heechul suddenly put something beside him. It was a red box with a ribbon on it, looked kinda girly? But because it belonged to Heechul he didn't question it. Instead he was confused why Heechul gave it to him.

The older one looked at him weirdly, "Yah.. why are you looking at me like that, you're the one that asked if i can buy it for you". Now Siwon was even more confused, he didn't remember asking Heechul to buy a box for him.

"Don't tell me you forgot what date it is today?" Siwon looked at the calendar, and it showed  _ 14th February _ .. It was valentines day. And that's when he remembered everything, he quickly put the box in his bag and thanked Heechul. The older only patted his back and gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm sure he'll love it! I heard Ryeowook was very looking forward to valentine's day" Heechul whispered the last part. Siwon blushed before leaving the room to catch up with his best friend .

When they arrived at school, a group of girls suddenly surrounded Siwon, pushing Ryeowook away from his friend. When Ryeowook saw this he chuckled and walked ahead, not wanting to get trampled by the sea of Siwon fangirls. When the taller boy called his friend, Ryeowook kept walking, so he excused himself from the girls and catched up with the shorter boy, worried he was gonna sulk. 

When they entered their class, there was already a stack of chocolate boxes and notes on Siwon’s desk. Ryeowook rolled his eyes as Siwon quickly put it away to the back of the class. He wondered why the taller boy didn’t enjoy all the attention he’s getting, but it wasn’t like Siwon only got attention today anyway, he gets it almost everyday.

He sat down at his desk and opened up his phone. Then not even a minute later, a group of girls entered the class asking for Siwon. Ryeowook laughed at his friend, who looked back at him pleading for help. Today was obviously gonna be a long day..

Ryeowook waited outside the school for Siwon, they always went back to the orphanage together, but the taller was getting a little held back since he had to throw away the chocolates that were given to him today. If he was being honest, he was really jealous of all the confessions his friend is getting. Siwon was always the most popular one between the two of them, but that never bothered their friendship since they grew up together.

The short boy sighed, he wondered why Siwon is still sticking with him after all this time, it’s not like Ryeowook doesn’t want Siwon to stick with him but it’s just that the taller boy was active in clubs and activities, yet he still prefers to hang out with him. 

Though if Siwon were to leave him for the other popular kids, that would probably ruin him. Ryeowook couldn’t imagine a day where he doesn’t spend time with the tall boy, Siwon was already a part of his daily life. It made him realize how much time he spends with Siwon, perhaps the tall boy was already tired of him but he’s too nice to actually say anything.

Ryeowook’s was so deep in thought he didn’t realize someone was creeping up on him from behind.

Suddenly someone hugged him by the waist and picked him off the ground. Ryeowook yelped and struggled at first, but when he turned and saw that it was Siwon, he rolled his eyes and slapped the other boy’s hand. The tall boy put him down before putting his arm around Ryeowook’s shoulder.

“Hope you didn’t wait too long for me Wookie~” Siwon said as they walked down the path back to their orphanage. Ryeowook rolled his eyes, “I was about to leave you behind”.

Siwon stopped walking and put his hand over his heart, acting as if he was hurt by Ryeowook’s statement. The shorter boy shaked his head and continued walking down the path ignoring his friend's dramatic action. The other boy pouted when Ryeowook left him just like that, he quickly ran up to his friend not wanting to get left behind.

As the two of them continued walking back towards the orphanage, Siwon kept thinking about the chocolate box he has in his bag. He wondered when was the right time to give Ryeowook the box, he wanted to give it at school but the amount of girls giving him chocolate made it hard for Siwon to even talk to Ryeowook. He thought about giving it now, but wouldn’t that be too anticlimactic? 

“Hey Siwon! Hello? Is your brain in that empty head of yours”

“Huh? What?” Siwon looked at Ryeowook, the latter was looking at him worryingly but that quickly disappeared when he rolled his eyes.

“I asked you why you rejected all those girls? Anyone else would kill to have both Yoona and Hyorin to confess to them”

Siwon shrugged. If he was being honest, he was never interested in girls to begin with, well maybe he used to say he was, but ever since he went through puberty the only person he was ever interested in was.. Ryeowook.

"I guess I was never into them to begin with," Siwon answered, which caused the boy beside him to stare at him as if he just told Ryeowook that he saw a horse walking on its hind legs. He didn't understand what that face meant, was Ryeowook confused? Disgusted? Disappointed at Siwon's choices? The younger's facial expressions can mean millions of things. But yet, what surprised him is that, what came after that was a smile and a laugh.

Ryeowook patted Siwon's back while he continued to laugh, which caused the taller to be confused. After a good minute Ryeowook finally stopped laughing, he wiped a single tear from his right eye and turned to Siwon, "You are the coolest and weirdest person I know.. seriously".

Siwon grinned when he started to understand why Ryeowook was laughing, he chuckled along while the other boy was still laughing. He stopped chuckling when he realized they were in the park they usually passed to go back to the orphanage, after realizing their surroundings, Siwon knew this was probably the perfect time.

He stopped walking, took the box out of his bag and took a deep breath, "Ryeowook.. Can we talk here for a moment?".

The boy stopped his steps and turned around. Siwon was looking at him while holding the box tightly, a soft blush was visible around his cheek. Ryeowook tilted his head and blinked a few times, trying to understand the situation. A faint breeze passed them, and it felt like it was pushing Ryeowook closer to his friend. He took a step closer, closing the distance between them.

Siwon shoved the box of chocolate to Ryeowook and slightly bowed to hide his blushing face, “Kim Ryeowook this chocolate is for you! Please be my valentines!”.

After a minute of no response, Siwon looked up worried that Ryeowook was angry about this, but instead the younger’s eyes were teary, he also had a smile on his face. The box of chocolate was taken out of his hands, “thank you Siwon, i accept it”.

Siwon sighed in relief, confessing wasn’t that hard after all. “But-”  _ oh no.. not the B word _

“Instead of being your valentines.. I want to be your boyfriend”

When he heard that, the tall boy couldn’t help but put a huge grin on his face. He nodded and gave Ryeowook a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which the latter accepted. They walked home that day hand in hand, feeling all giddy about this new relationship between them.

On the weekends they spend their days together out at the park having a small picnic date together. For them it was such a heavenly feeling, being able to spend time together like that, it felt different than when they were just friends. Maybe the fact that they’re  _ boyfriends _ now, makes it feel more special. Just something shared between the two of them.

When the weekday arrives and school starts, they still do their usual routine of Ryeowook waking Siwon up when they’re about to be late, but this time the younger boy wakes him up with a kiss (and that of course wakes Siwon up immediately). Their hands never left each other while they were on their way to school. Even at class, when the teacher wasn’t looking they would lock their hands together under the desk. Or when it was lunchtime, Siwon would lean his head on Ryeowook’s shoulder at the secluded part of the rooftop while eating their lunch.

Today was just like any other day, Siwon and Ryeowook walked back to the orphanage together. This time they were discussing prom, senior year is still far but it seems like Ryeowook likes to plan ahead so all the way here he talked about what suit they should wear, how he wants to style Siwon’s hair and so on.

“So i was thinking like black suits would totally look great on us, but the problem is i’m sure everyone will wear that colour so i was thinking about-.. Hello Mr. Park”.

Mr. Park was the orphanage owner, he’s the kind man who took all the kids in and raised them all by himself, or till they got adopted. All of the orphanage kids really looked up to him and would protect him at all cost, but the man could also be quite terrifying when he’s angry, so they all avoid going on his bad side.

“Hello to you too Ryeowook.. Do you mind if i borrow Siwon for a bit?”

The young boy looked at his boyfriend, who shrugged. Siwon didn’t know what was going on either, he rarely got in trouble. But he nodded, and followed Mr. Park who told him to come to his office. Ryeowook pouted, seeing that he was gonna be alone for a few hours, he went to his room immediately to change from his uniform.

When he entered the office with Mr. Park, there was a man and a woman waiting for them on the sofa of the room. From the fact they were holding hands and the visible rings on their ring fingers, Siwon knew they were married. The couple smiled softly at him, they seemed so kind and sweet. He turned to Mr. Park as if pleading for an explanation even though he knew what was about to happen.

“Siwon, this is Mr. Hwang and his wife, they would like to adopt you”

He never knew hearing the word adopt would make him feel like his world is breaking into a million pieces, if they asked Siwon from months ago maybe he would’ve been ecstatic, happy to finally have a family. But now he has a family here, he has Ryeowook, he can’t leave him just like that, they recently got together. They haven’t even gone to prom yet, and that was Ryeowook’s dream 

“I’m not really sure if i’m the best candidate if you want a child, i’m quite older and maybe it’s better if you adopt the younger kids.. That’s what everyone wants these days anyway” he said while looking down on the floor

Mr. Hwang puts his hands on Siwon’s shoulder, “Son look at me.. We would really love to have you as our son, from the stories Jungsoo told us you are quite the bright kid.. So please, come with us”

Siwon bit his lips, a habit he has when he’s confused. The boy looked at Mr. Park again and the older man sighed, “Siwon I'll have to be honest with you.. The orphanage doesn’t have enough money to handle this many kids anymore, and it would help me a lot if you would accept this.. Please”

After hearing that, Siwon couldn’t help but feel worse. Why is the world so against him ? The Hwangs seem like a nice family, and he knew it would help Mr. Park a lot if he gets adopted, but at the same time, he didn’t want to be away from Ryeowook. He would ask if they could adopt Ryeowook as well, but he knew if they asked for just one kid, they could only adopt one.

“Alright.. I’ll accept it”

The Hwangs smiled at him, with his now newly adoptive mother quickly coming up to hug him, “welcome to the family Siwon.. Well pack your bags, we have to get on a plane tomorrow”

“Huh? A plane?”

His dad ruffles his hair, “we live in America son, we need to go back there tomorrow and you can meet your brother”

America? That’s in a whole other continent and that means he couldn’t visit here at all. The Hwangs started to frown when he saw Siwon’s confused face, “oh.. I’m sorry he should’ve told you at the start”

Siwon shaked his head, he looked up to them and smiled, “It’s fine.. Can you pick me up at 9pm actually? I have to clean up and say goodbye to everyone..”

His parents agreed, and walked towards the door, promising to pick him up later. He saw them get back in their car and leave the orphanage. Siwon sighed and walked back to his room with a million thoughts in his mind, and most of them were related to Ryeowook.

When he arrived back at his bedroom, Ryeowook was already waiting for him on his bed. The younger was about to welcome him happily, but when he saw Siwon’s gloomy expression, he quickly got up and pulled him in a hug. Siwon hugged him back, but a little too tightly, “Siwon.. Too.. tight!” he said while hitting the boy’s broad chest.

Siwon laughed and let go of him, “I thought you liked my hugs?”. Ryeowook rolled his eyes, and went back to Siwon’s bed. “But not that tight!” he whined. After that the two started to work on their homework, fooling around together and laughing about funny things they saw on the textbook. Somehow spending time with Ryeowook like that made him forget about having to move, but yet at the same time it also somehow reminds him of it.

After they finished their homework, they went out to the yard to kill off time while they waited for dinner. They laid on the ground, watching the clouds move at the orange skies above.

Somehow Siwon can’t stop thinking about all the things he’s going to miss out with Ryeowook.. Prom, their graduation, their first kiss. He’s really gonna leave Ryeowook without having a first kiss, he finds that sad somehow, he wishes he could’ve been adopted sooner so he wouldn’t have to face this dilemma.

But an idea popped in his head, possible a quite dumb one, but perhaps it will work.

“Hey wookie let’s make a bet, who ever has the least brightest teeth has to treat the other for lunch tomorrow”

Ryeowook snorted beside him, it did sound stupid but the other agreed anyway. He quickly opened his mouth to show Siwon his teeth.

“Now say ohh” Siwon said while telling Ryeowook to make his mouth to a circle, Ryeowook rolled his eyes but did it anyway. He didn’t understand what was going on, but he did dental care very well and he wants Siwon to treat him tomorrow.

“Okay now say uuu” Siwon said while pouting. This time Ryeowook looked at him confused, because that didn’t really help at all?

“Just do it!”

“Fine.. uuu-” when Ryeowook did that, Siwon immediately put their lips together. Which made them have their first kiss. For Siwon, Ryeowook’s lips felt soft and it also felt comfortable? It was as if their lips were made for each other. Ryeowook on the other hand was still trying to understand what was going on, of course he knew they would have their first kiss, but he didn’t think it would be this early in the relationship.

They pulled away quickly, both blushing madly due to such a short kiss, it made them wonder what will happen if they kissed longer..

“That was good.. Really good” Ryeowook whispered, locking his hands with Siwon’s again. His boyfriend looked at him with a smile, but at the same time it looked very emotional, did the kiss really mean that much to him? Siwon nodded, “yeah it was”.

“HYUNGS! IT’S TIME FOR DINNER!” a familiar voice called them from the building.

“We’re coming Henry!” Siwon responded, giving a thumbs up to the kid who went back inside, possibly to tell Mr. Park that his hyungs are on their way.

Siwon stood up first and dusted himself off before offering a hand to Ryeowook, “shall we?”

Ryeowook grinned and took his hand, “we shall”. Siwon pulled Ryeowook up from the ground and waited for the other to clean his pants first, before walking towards the dining room, their fingers intertwined with each other, for possibly the last time.

After dinner it was time for bed, and since Ryeowook slept in another room they already said their (last) goodnights. When Siwon closed the door, he started to prepare a bag for moving, it didn’t have much stuff, only a few shirts and pants, a couple of important knick knacks, and of course a picture of him and the kids from the orphanage they took a few months ago. He smiled seeing Ryeowook and him standing side to side in the photo, he knew he had to bring this no matter what.

When he was finished packing, he put on his bag and was about to leave his room, “you’re such a coward you know? By not telling him like this” Siwon already opened the door when Heechul said that he couldn’t say anything about it, because it was true, he was a coward by doing this. He just didn’t want to face Ryeowook, he couldn’t even.. Whatever the younger’s response would be, he knew it would break his heart.

“Goodbye hyung..”

He didn’t turn around after saying that, he quickly left the room and walked down the hall. But when he passed Ryeowook’s room, he couldn’t help but stop and unlocked the door. He saw his boyfriend fast asleep, his chest rising up and down with every breath he takes. His soft face slightly covered with his messy hair, Siwon couldn’t help chuckle at the sight.

“Uh.. Siwon hyung? What are you doing at this hour?”

Siwon smiled at Henry, and put his finger on his lips before whispering “take good care of Ryeowook for me, okay Henry?”

The younger nodded before going back to sleep. Siwon closed the door back, and mumbled another last goodbye before going downstairs to meet his parents and say goodbye to Mr. Park for the last time.

He had quite an emotional hug with Mr. Park since he was one of the longest kids in the orphanage, but after a while Mr. Park stopped hugging him and told him to take care and to never forget the life he had here. Siwon nodded, there was no way he could forget anyway, he spent almost a decade here, and all the memory he had here was unforgettable.

He got in the car with his parents, after putting his bag on the seat next to him, he looked back at the orphanage as the car moved. He saw the figure of Mr. Park waving at him, so Siwon waved back.. Till the figure got smaller and smaller, to the point he couldn’t even see the orphanage.

After that he properly sat on the car seat, putting on his seat belt. His adoptive mother looked back at him with a kind smile, “Let’s make new memories from now on okay Siwon?”

“Yeah.. let’s do that”

**_13 years later.._ **

“Why are you there anyway Siwon? Couldn’t you just work from home?”

Siwon rolled his eyes, how many times does he need to explain this to Hyukjae, “I told you the company I work at is opening a branch here in Seoul, and they trusted me to be the director of said branch! Do you understand now?”

“I still think it would’ve been better if you just worked here”

The 29 year old groaned at his brother’s action, he couldn’t understand why the other was so against him working back at his home country. His brother kept nagging about how Siwon needs to visit them back in America every two months, but Siwon blocked it off by focusing on the streets of Seoul, the city changed so much since he was last here. He remembers visiting here with his  _ real  _ parents, a few months before being sent to the orphanage.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Ryeowook lives around here, even though it’s been more than a decade Siwon never forgot about the younger man. Hell, he didn’t even date anyone back in America due to the fact he never  _ actually _ broke up with Ryeowook. Siwon stayed loyal, and maybe if he meets Ryeowook now, the other would be married with two kids or something.. Completely moved on from Siwon.

“Siwon? Hello? Are you even listening?”

“Huh? I’m sorry what?” Siwon came back to his senses, he probably shouldn’t think much about Ryeowook midcall. He can hear his brother sigh on the other end before speaking, “where will you stay?”

“At a hotel, but tomorrow my lovely secretary is going to bring me to a real estate agent, isn’t that right Junho?”

“Yes sir”

Siwon saw that he was getting close to the hotel, and now he wants nothing but to rest his head on the hotel bed so he had to end the call soon. 

“Hyukjae? What are you saying? Huh? What? Oh noo our connection” he said while pressing the end call button, of course the connection is completely fine, it was just the only way for him to stop the call. A second after that, his phone buzzed showing a text from Hyukjae.

**Hyukkie**

_ You should be grateful to have a brother as caring as me! _

_ (◔_◔) _

**Me**

_ :P _

He turned off his phone and put on his bag before leaving the car. When Junho opened the door for him, he quickly got out to stretch his body. He told Junho to handle everything else while he handled the check in, and the response he got was an annoyed look from his secretary. Siwon laughed, he knew Junho didn’t actually mind but he was as tired as Siwon was, so of course he wanted to rest too.

After checking in and everything else, they entered the two bedroom suite they rented for the week. They decided on a two bedroom suite rather than a two hotel room because Siwon liked it when Junho was close to him. Just in case he forgot his schedule or something.

“Mr Choi, tomorrow you’ll meet with the real estate agent to look for an apartment” Junho said while putting his suitcase in his room, Siwon nodded while yawning. “What’s their name?” he asked while scrolling through his phone on the couch

Junho wondered for a moment before he remembered, and the name that came out of his mouth made Siwon’s eyes widened. “Kim Ryeowook? I think?”

Junho was confused why Siwon looked so surprised, “why do you know him Mr Choi?”. Siwon then shaked his head, “it just sounded familiar” he said while getting up to his room. His secretary looked at him worryingly but then shrugged it off.

Later at night, Siwon was staring at the ceiling of his hotel room. He wondered if Ryeowook would remember him? Or maybe it was a different Kim Ryeowook? But his gut is telling him this was the same Ryeowook he knew and loved.. He must’ve gone crazy because, somehow, he hoped that Ryeowook would never forget him and that he still loved him.

“Wookie.. i wonder if you even remember me..”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines :D
> 
> i'll post the second part of this next month on white day ><


End file.
